


In The Elevator

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, References to 15x11, Romance, Trapped In Elevator, kinda inspired by 10x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: Late night, Torres and Bishop are still at work, while the other ones are at home.





	In The Elevator

Torres and Bishop were alone in the bullpen, working on their new undercover alias.  
It was late, and Ellie yawned.  
'Hey, you're tired?' 'A little' 'Yeah, me too. We can go home. Work tomorrow. We should sleep.'  
'No, Nick. We have to work now' she said, pointing her eyes at the paperworks on her desk.  
He got close to her, leaning his back on the dividing wall.  
'Com'on, B.. Tell me you're not hungry'  
'I'm hungry, but it isn't relevant.'  
'I'm not so sure about that. Look, I found the ash in Clayton's desk. If we go home, you can eat all the chips you want'.  
Ellie raised her eyes, since the argument was serious.  
'That ash is already mine, Nick'  
'Well, I... I have the key. So, I suggest you to take your coat and get on the elevator.'  
'Are you blackmailing me?' Well, I'm making you an offer... so? You accept?'  
She looked at him, challenging her fellow agent.  
He slightly smiled, knowing it was a winning card.  
'Okay' she angrily said.  
'Good choice, Bishop. Com'on, take your stuff. Mine is ready.'  
'Sure it is' she said, getting up and grabbing her coat.  
'Where are my chips?' 'They'll come, Bishop. They'll come'.  
'You're... I could insult you in so many languages'. 'Yes, yes, I know that. Are you ready?' 'Yes'.  
He picked a chips packet from his desk. Ellie's eyes became wide.  
They went towards the elevator together, and when they were into it, Ellie finally took the chips. 'How can you eat them?' he asked, pushing the button.  
'They're amazing' she answered, tasting them.  
'Hey, I have a question' Nick stated.  
'Tell me'.  
'The... elevator thing. It's been told me Gibbs does that.'  
'You mean... stop the elevator?' 'Yes.'  
‘That’s true. Look, it's simple'. Saying that, she stopped the elevator.  
Nick looked around him. 'Cool'.  
'And doing this...' 'What?'  
'Well, the light should come back'.  
She kept trying, but they were still stuck there.  
'Bishop, what's up?' 'It seems it doesn't work'.  
'Are you... are you serious?' 'Yes, Nick. I am.'  
'So?' 'We can call someone' she suggested, taking her phone, but there was no signal.  
Seeing her phone, Nick checked his own.  
No signal.  
'Ok, we need to stay calm' Ellie said.  
'Calm?!' 'Yes, Nick. We're in a federal building'  
'Yes, but we are the only ones in it'  
'A point for you'.  
‘Thanks. So, you're the analyst. Think.’  
'You can't do that?'  
'I have muscles, tell me to break something and I'll do it'  
‘Oh, that-that’s very useful’ she replied, eating a chip.  
'No, hey. That's the only feed we have' 'But I'm hungry!'  
'What a surprise' he stated, sitting on the floor.  
'Don't be sarcastic' she said, sitting on the floor too.  
'Sorry. These situations aren't my favorite ones'.  
'Don't worry. Is someone waiting for you at home?'  
He shook his head. 'And what about you? A close friend?'  
'The only friend’s waiting for me at home is a book next to the bath tub'  
'Nerd' he stated.  
'You can say that. And for you?' 'Nah, I wanted to work out'.  
'Obsessed' she stated.  
He suddenly laughed, making her slightly smile.  
‘We have very different hobbies, Nick. But we work.’  
'Yes, we're a great team'.  
'Charlie and Luis'  
'That was funny'  
'Yes, Charlie is a badass' 'So you are'  
'I don't think so'.  
'What?! You're a badass, Bishop. Believe me'  
'I'm a nerd. You said it'.  
'A cool nerd. Someone I'd like to hang out with'. She slightly smiled.  
'Thanks, Nick'. He smiled back.  
'You aren't that bad too' she stated.  
'Thanks, Ellie'.  
Bishop furrowed her eyebrows.  
'You never call me by my name. Bishop, B., bud, man, but Ellie...' 'These aren't normal circumstances' 'Right, T.'  
‘No, I'm the only one who can do that.’  
'Oh, really?' 'Yes, and give me a chip. I'm hungry'  
'You said...' 'Please'.  
She offered the packet, smiling while he was picking a chip.  
'We could try to sleep' she suggested. ‘Good idea.’  
'This elevator is so... uncomfortable' she stated, trying to find a good position.  
'I offer my shoulder'.  
She smiled, moving next to him, then she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
'Better'.  
He looked at her for a few seconds, then he moved a lock of hair.  
She smiled, raising her head.  
Now they were looking at each other.  
‘What would Luis do?’ she asked.  
‘This’.  
He kindly touched her cheek and kissed her.


End file.
